tears
by smallvilleCSifreak
Summary: This is about Ryan, Its how I dealt with his death, which was really sad, It is set rite after "Ryan" episode, and rite after my story "warrior angel"


Summery: Set right after the end of 2.8 Ryan, Clark faces the fact that Ryan is gone, he tries to remember Ryan for who is, and not who he was.

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, but if they did I would not have killed off Ryan and would have made Lex run for mayor but i guess that why I don't own them and someone else does. I would also, of course add myself in as someone quite close to Clark *picturing her great life in her head* *Grins* *Snaps back to reality, looks around and sighs, no Tom Welling*

Spoilers: If you haven't seen "Ryan" then I totally spoiled it for you with my summery, sorry, but, I also have a bit of a spoiler at the end about next weeks episode, I don't recall what is called, but is 2.9, I think, so yea if you don't want to know about it, then just read the story and not the AN at the bottom

AN#1: After Tuesday's episode I had a serious break down, well sort of the way it ended made my heart cry out, I really like Ryan, I wanted him to become Clark's adopted brother, So this is how I deal with my pathetic sadness, write a crappy story because its a proven fact with my English mark or %66, that i can't write, but yea i hope u like it, its also a way to write and ignore the fact that i have a story which i should really continue, but anyhoo here it goes.

AN#2: This is up a little later because i wasn't allowed on my computer last night., but it still makes sense I hope

****

Tears

As Clark stood in the hallway outside of what used to be Ryan's room, he watched as time moved on, the nurses, doctors, and interns, kept on going, kept on moving, kept on living. 

He stood holding Ryan's "Warrior Angel" comics, all that was left of him. 

No, he thought, Ryan has left Clark, his parents, Lex, Lana, Chloe, Pete, and others much more then come comics. 

He's left them the memory of hardship. 

Clark and his friends watched Ryan suffer and they now know not to complain about there life troubles, because compared to Ryan's they are like a stubbed toes, it hurts but doesn't leave a scar. 

Ryan had left Clark a special gift, a lesson, sometimes death must be accepted, and things should be done not to stop it, but to help it. 

Ryan accepted his death and he did too. 

Once again Ryan helped him to overcome his fear of flying, its amazing what a friendship can do. 

Look at all the things that Ryan did for, helping him realize that even a superhuman like himself can not help everyone, he too much accept change. 

Sure Ryan may have thought that Clark was his "Warrior Angel" but really Ryan was Clarks hero, with him he might not have been able to come to face death. 

Clark stood there in that hallway, people walking quickly around him, but it was like they were in slow motion, he stood there waiting, not sure of what but, even so there he stood staring waiting for what, tears? 

It wasn't until his mom, came and lead him to the truck. 

On the way home, Clark look at his parents, his mom was weeping silently but still crying realising her feelings, his mom was always the first to cry, but it controllably, so that she could get herself back together and then help everyone else deal with it.

His dad on the other hand look ahead with a stone, emotionless face, but really Clark knew that when they got home he would go home and cry somewhere where no one could here him, yes he too realised his emotions. 

Clark watched them both, and once again found himself waiting, for what, no it wasn't for Ryan or was it, no it was for something like the signing of a letter, the end, the final memory. 

He kept starring, starring at the slow and streaky tears slide down his mother's face, watching them fall into her lap it slowly dawned on him, what he was waiting for, what he needed to happen to go on, something that he realized will never come. 

Tears, that's what he needed, to cry, to release each emotion slowly drop by drop.

Once again he found himself wanting to be normal, so that he could cry, realise that energy built up inside of him, but no Ryan taught him that to be grateful for what he is, not what he could be.

Yes all this that Ryan taught him, all that love that was shared and all Clark can do is star into space, emotionless eyes, no tears, no tiny drops of built up emotion, water that helps life go on, tears. 

That what he was waiting for,

Tears.

Well I hope you like it, I really do feel silly let this get to me but anyway, its quite weird how I feel about that when I'm really not the emotional, next week should be better cause Jonathan Taylor Thomas stars as a freaky, geek who has the power to clone himself, who ends up dating Chloe and Lana, dude they live in the same house!!! well yea, I guess I better go put that I have spoilers on the bottom, oh but come on there really isn't that much reviled, that's what is says in the TV guide, but if u want an in-depth description of what happens go to www.thesmallvilletorch.com and then spoilers, like I did, and that doesn't even tell u if , woo wont go that far read it urself


End file.
